Dark Times
by Qualaloompa
Summary: Voldemort is terrorising the Muggle world but most of all, Harry.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. This is the first chapter and I had it all planned out. So please read and review!  
  
Dreams. All Harry Potter had been able to think about for the past two weeks were his horrible nightmares filled with shrieks of terror and screams of pleading innocent people dying at the hands of the one person that he feared most. Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, awoken from one particularly horrible dream and stared around his room. He almost felt like getting up and checking the dark corners to check that nobody was lurking there, but that would have been stupid. There was no one going to attack him whilst he was in Privet Drive. Dumbledore seemed to think so anyway, and Dumbledore's opinion was always good enough for Harry. Harry hadn't spoken of his dreams to his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. He could imagine their reactions right where he sat now and what could they really do about them anyway? Neither of them could stop Lord Voldemort from existing and that was why Harry had nightmares. He could see them now. Hermione would doubtlessly suggest some spell or potion to put an end to his nightmares and Ron would probably become worried and act differently, just as they had both done when everyone believed Sirius Black was responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents, James and Lilley Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Of course, Sirius had not committed the crimes he was on the run for right now and there had been no need for Ron and Hermione's anxious apprehension; but that was beside the point. There was no point in worrying them, he thought. And besides, if he was going to be a baby and tell somebody, the only person he could think of that would know what to do was Dumbledore. Harry settled down into his pillows and shut his eyes tight trying to think of when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Tournament thanks to him. It certainly was a happy thought. But then something happened that made him jump out of his skin. Silhouetted in his doorway was a figure, standing ridged. Harry's stomach did a flip-flop and he felt cold sweat on his forehead. "What are you doing?" said the voice. It belonged to Uncle Vernon. Harry, surprised and shocked that he would ever feel relief at hearing Uncle Vernon's voice, sighed deeply. "You were making strange noises," he continued to ask groggily and stupidly. "Was I? I'm sorry, bad dream," Harry said truthfully and lay back down again trying to get to sleep. But Uncle Vernon had not gone. "You've been having a lot of those lately," he said suspiciously. "Something we should know?" Harry sat up. "It doesn't involve you," he said hotly, "or Aunt Petunia or Dudley. So there's nothing for you to worry about. Now can I go to sleep please?" Uncle Vernon was feeling threatened by the fifteen-year-old wizard that was his nephew and left the room muttering, "Right them." Despite the dream he had had beforehand, Harry managed to get some sleep and was not again revisited by Voldemort in his sleep but instead by a group of green Irish speaking carrots that sung whenever he said 'pixies'. If Harry had known who was standing (or rather crouching) outside his window, his dream would have been very different. It was Peter Pettigrew. 


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. This is the second chapter and I'm on a roll. So please read and review!  
  
Chapter 2 Pettigrew drew himself up straight and tore himself away from the windowsill of the sleeping boy who was his Master's enemy. He looked so harmless asleep, Pettigrew thought. But that wasn't what Voldemort thought and as Peter had vowed with his life to serve the Dark Lord, that would mean doing his bidding. He crept silently away and back down through the sewers, the secret passageway to his master's lair. Even though he knew where he was going, Peter was still apprehensive. He felt a cold sweat as he reached the hidden mansion in the graveyard where Voldemort had resurfaced only last month. He knocked on the oaken door and waited with baited breath. Lucius Malfoy opened the door and looked gruffly down at Wormtail. "What took you? Useless piece of filth." He ignored this comment and continued up the stairs to where his Master was waiting. He pushed open the door and there, just as he knew he would be, Voldemort was sitting, quite content. "Ah, Wormtail," he hissed. Voldemort's red slit-like eyes glinted maliciously as he entered. "I did what you asked of me My Lord," said Wormtail anxiously, eager to please. Voldemort looked down at him, like a cat that plays with its toys. "Good, good. Tell me.did you find anything of interest?" Wormtail stood up straight, puffing his chest out. "I concluded, My Lord, that the spell that surrounds the house is the Youthugus Spell." "Ah," said Voldemort in a tone that was neither satisfied nor dissatisfied. "If I remember correctly from the days when I was at full power, the Youthugus Spell was cast by an authority figure over a vulnerable child to ensure its' safety in the house of relatives. Am I right, Lucius?" Malfoy stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes, My Lord. You are correct as ever." "Hmm," Voldemort sighed. "Problems, problems." Wormtail stepped forwards curiously. "What problems, Master?" There was an impatient 'tuh' from Malfoy. "Patience, Lucius," Voldemort said in a dangerously soft voice. "The problem, Wormtail, is that this would be the perfect time to attack Harry Potter. Back at Hogwarts he is better protected that I think even he knows. Dumbledore is a very clever wizard, I must say." "Why is that, Master?" asked Wormtail. "He knows that the Youthugus spell can only be broken by a living relative, and they of course are Muggles." "Oh I see My Lord. So now what will you do?" Voldemort hadn't really considered this question; instead he had an idea boiling around in his head. As the plan grew, his face contorted into a wicked smile, unnerving even Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry was very relieved when he got an owl from Ron the next day to arrange to come and pick him up from the Dursleys. He thought that they were beginning to get suspicious about the way he had been acting lately and leaving seemed like the best plan. Ron arrived the next day along with all the Weasleys minus Bill and Charlie. Ron got out of the car and started towards him but before he said anything, a very strange thing happened. Vernon Dursley came out behind Harry and beckoned to Arthur Weasley, sitting at the wheel of the car. Mr Weasley got out, confused. He had tried to be friendly many times to Uncle Vernon but this kindness had never been repaid. Since then, Mr Weasley had given up but now walked over curiously. Uncle Vernon leaned in, whispering. "Er, just to let you know, he's been acting very strange lately," he said, signalling to Harry who was talking to Fred, George and Ron. "Well." Mr Weasely tried to explain without the truth but Mr Dursley cut him off. "So if he does anything.unnatural, it's nothing to do with us, okay? Just you tell that Godfather of his." and with that, he went back into the house to Aunt Petunia at the twitching curtains. Mr Weasely hadn't understood the part about Harry's Godfather but just assumed that it was something Harry had said to stop his Uncle asking questions. He got back in the car and started the ignition. "All right there, Harry?" he asked uncertainly. "Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said dully. Once the car was in motion, Ron spoke quietly so no one else would hear. "So, really. Are you all right? Nothing.happened?" "No," said Harry. "Nothing yet. And I'll be all right if we can all just be normal. Well.until something does.happen." Ron nodded in agreement and both begun to talk about Quidditch. 


	3. Notices and Guardians

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters and Harry Potter belongs to me. Only joking. Harry belongs to J K Rowling. Ok, third chapter up. Taken ages on this so please write in and tell me what you think! Chapter 3  
  
Hogwarts had never been so inviting to Harry before. He hadn't realised how much he had missed the Great Hall or the food provided by the house elves but especially, Gryffindor Tower and his own bed, when he finally got there. But before he could climb the stairs and catch up with all his friends, Dumbledore had something to say to the whole school, as Harry had feared he would. Harry had seen Hermione on the Hogwarts Express before the great feast and she had been uncannily normal. Harry had been expecting her and Ron to treat him differently as everyone else was doing, but to his great relief, it was obvious that they were trying to act as they always had done. The food, as ever, was fantastic. There were boiled potatoes and roast potatoes, carrots, peas and vegetables that Harry didn't even know existed, pork, turkey, lamb, stuffing and gravy. Everybody had room for afters, such as Apple Crumble and Baked Alaska and they tasted equally as good as the main course. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the plates magicked themselves away and Harry's heart dropped as Dumbledore rose from his chair, signalling them to be silent. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry uncertainly and then glared back at Draco Malfoy who was looking menacingly at them all, aided by his usual cronies, Crab and Goyle. Harry was looking raptly at Dumbledore, trying to avoid the stares from the other students in the hall "The start of another year," he began. "Another year where you should all excel yourselves at your studies and concentrate on becoming better wizards and witches." There was silence in the Great Hall. Harry knew what was coming. "However, I am saddened to have to remind you all of a much darker matter that should never have occurred. As I sadly informed you all last year, it involves Lord Voldemort." There was a sudden murmur of voices around the room. Some people flinched at the mention of Voldemort. Dumbledore wasn't fazed and continued. "I will not upset everyone by repeating what I said to you all last year, but I must remind you to all be careful. As a result of Lord Voldemort's return, there will be some changes around the castle. For example, a guardian will be appointed to each common room. They will sleep in your common rooms in separate dormitories and are there solely for your safety. I will now inform each House who their guardian is." There was an excited hush around the hall. Harry looked along the staff table. "Slytherin house will be guarded by Professor Illidict. He is new to the school and I ask you all to welcome him." There was a scatter of clapping. "Hufflepuff house will be guarded by Mr Larry Bagman, head of magical games and sports." Hufflepuff house cheered loudly, and Mr Bagman's ruddy face glowed with pride. "Ravenclaw house will be guarded by Professor Moody," said Dumbledore, "who is back this year on his own choice. I wish you to also make him feel welcome as I am sure many of you heard, he suffered a terrible ordeal in this very castle only last year." The Ravenclaw table looked apprehensively up at the real Mad Eye Moody, sitting silently at the end of the table. "And finally, Professor Lupin, I am glad to say, is back not as a teacher but as the guardian of Gryffindor house." Dumbledore looked as though he had finished but then added something.  
  
"There is one other thing; Gryffindors' please do not be alarmed by the large black dog that will be accompanying Professor Lupin. The dog is a pet of his and is unfortunately ill. His stay at Hogwarts is indefinite but necessary. Thank you." The whole of Gryffindor cheered loudly and Professor Lupin, sitting unnoticeable in the corner was beaming. Harry's heart leapt at the mention of Sirius. Hermione and Ron turned excitedly to him. "Did you hear that?" "Sirius AND Lupin!" "Shh!" hissed Harry. Malfoy was sitting close by and didn't want to be overheard. Harry caught Lupin's eye and Lupin shot him the smallest glance of pride. Harry smiled back and scanned a look back down the staff table. Snape was glaring menacingly down the table at Lupin and, if possible, more menacingly at the large, black, shaggy dog, who was sitting importantly at Lupin's feet. "Look at Snape!" said Harry signalling to Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, you'd better watch out for him this year, Harry," said Hermione, concerned. "Ha! I'll bet the thought of Sirius and Lupin in the castle is more than he can bear!" Ron chuckled joyfully. Harry sat back in his chair with his belly full. The thought of having his parent's two best friends watching over him at night was certainly an encouraging thought. Harry's heart felt lighter than it had done for months. 


	4. Provoked

Disclaimer: I own ALL of the characters and Harry Potter belongs to ME. Only joking. Harry belongs to J K Rowling. This is number four and things are hotting up. Please read and review!!!  
  
The next day, lessons started. Hermione promptly reminded them first thing that exams were early this year for a reason unknown to any of the students. Harry looked down at his timetable during breakfast (melon with bacon scrambled egg) and saw to his immense disappointment that he had double Potions first period with none other than the Syltherins. "I don't believe it!" shouted Ron. "First lesson back! And with the Syltherins too!" "There's nothing we can do about it, Ron," said Hermione, much to Ron's annoyance. "Besides, if anyone's got the right to be put out, it's Harry." Harry looked up. "Why?" he asked. "Well." Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Malfoy's bound to.and Snape." Harry thought for a minute. He had not crossed paths with Malfoy or Snape since Voldemort's return. How would he be towards him?  
  
The dungeons were as cold as ever they were. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat huddled around one bench with their hands inside the sleeves of their robes to keep them warm. Harry was shivering as he glanced at the horrible things inside the jars on the shelves. "Hurry up," breathed Ron. "Never thought you'd want Snape to be on time." said Harry, but they were both cut off by Hermione. "Look out," she said and a second later, they knew why. Malfoy, taking advantage of Snape's absence, was swaggering over and, strangely, was not accompanied by Crab and Goyle. Instead, they sat dubiously in a corner. "So," he said disdainfully. "You actually decided to show your face. Very brave, I expect you're thinking." Ron seemed to be beyond words. The expression on his face showed exactly how he felt. "If you think." but he was cut off. "What chance do you think you have?" said Malfoy, almost seriously, his eyes boring into Harry's who was glaring determinedly back. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Malfoy?" said Hermione, calmly. Malfoy broke his gaze away from Harry and looked at her. "Ron has five brothers all three times your size, one of them with access to dragons. I know the four books on painful hexes off by heart and back to front and Harry.well. I don't need to explain, do I?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes. The babble of talk amongst people had quietened down. Everyone was watching. "Plus, I don't see your cronies by your side," retorted Ron, finding his angered voice stuck in his throat. Hermione sat confidently, glaring at Malfoy. There was a long pause. Harry said nothing. "You should know, Granger, that the dark Lord always tortures Mudbloods, like you, before He kills them." "Why you." Ron started, but Malfoy wasn't finished. "Weasely, I doubt He'd bother with your family. Not much point in finishing you lot off because nobody noticed you existed anyway." Ron started forwards but Hermione grabbed the back of his robes. "And Potter. I expect He'll have a.special end planned for you, maybe even reminding you of something. A re-enactment of scum begging on the floor, praying for their lives before he finishes them.I'm talking about your parents of course." Ron had broken free of Hermione's restraints but Harry got there first. He drew back his hand and hit Malfoy full in the face for the first time. His fist collided with Malfoy's jaw and Malfoy staggered back into the desk. Dean Thomas and Neville cheered. Crab and Goyle stood up with an angry cry and rushed to Malfoy's aid but Ron and Hermione were ready. Using the Furnuculus charm simultaneously, they floored Crab and Goyle, who ended up lying in a heap with large boils appearing on their faces. Harry would have backed off there and then if he hadn't seen Malfoy point his wand at Hermione under his robes on the floor. Harry forgot about magic and leapt on him, punching him in the stomach and face. Ron thankfully came up behind him and pulled him off. If he hadn't done it at that exact minute, Snape would have seen the whole thing. The door banged open and Snape stood in the doorway, illuminated from the glow outside. He surveyed the situation. Ron was still holding the back of Harry's robes, Malfoy was on the floor with a bleeding lip, clutching his stomach and Hermione still had her wand raised. There was an agonizing silence. Even Crab and Goyle looked up from their burnt and spotty state. "Will somebody," he said softly, "please explain to me what is going on?" "Potter attacked me, Sir!" shouted Malfoy with no hesitation. Snape's gaze immediately turned to Harry, who still had his fists clenched.  
  
"Crab, Goyle, hospital wing. If Granger and Weasely would like to lower their wands for a minute, they can follow me to my office. If Potter and Malfoy would be so kind as to do the same. The rest of you, stay exactly where you are." The thing that surprised Harry was that there was no evil glint in Snape's eye as he was obviously about to deal out large punishments to Gryffindor House. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Snape ominously to his office, Malfoy in front. Snape's office had changed quite a lot, Harry noticed, as he had been in here twice before. There were odder things in the jars and the walls had changed. There was a smell of potions in the room and Harry suddenly felt very sick. Why had he attacked Malfoy like that? He had been so stupid! Harry waited for the blow to fall, but it never came. "Potter, Malfoy, wait outside. Granger and Weasely stay, if you please." Harry and Malfoy left the office, shutting the door behind them. Malfoy faced the other way and Harry was glad. He didn't trust himself to speak. There was a silence for what seemed like five minutes. "You are going to pay for this one, Potter!" spat Malfoy, wiping his still bleeding lip, the silence obviously not working. "Why don't you shut up for a change before I do something I really regret?" Harry retorted. "Like what, Potter? Go on, right here, right now!" Malfoy shouted. "Give me a reason," he said quietly. The door banged open and Ron and Hermione came out. "Twenty points each!" he spat. "I can't imagine what he'll give you, Harry. I mean, twenty points each isn't bad when it comes to Snape, but if it's you." Hermione stopped talking when Snape's voice sounded from the office. "In!" Harry trudged in, Malfoy stalking in behind him. The door shut magically with a bang. Harry didn't take his hands out of his pockets or look Snape in the eye. He wasn't in the mood for creating a good impression. Malfoy's words rung in his ears, echoing anger in himself. "So, Mr Malfoy. Explain please." Malfoy launched into a detailed explanation of his view of Harry's attack. "Is this true, Potter?" Snape asked. There was a pause. "No," Harry said. "Would you care to give me your wild and undoubtedly different of version of events?" Harry thought. Did he want to repeat the words Malfoy had spoken to Snape right here in his office? No, he didn't. Not now, feeling the way he was. "No, I don't. But it doesn't change the fact that it's not true." Snape glared icily at Harry and then turned away. "Malfoy, get along to the hospital wing, you're bleeding all over my floor and I don't wish to clear it up." There was a horrible silence as Malfoy left and Harry was left alone with Snape. For a long time, Snape didn't say anything, yet continued to stare. He finally broke the ice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry was taken aback. "What?" he asked. "Brawling with a Malfoy is not smart at the best of times, but now.at this time." "You didn't seem to think it mattered when you partnered me with him at the Duelling Club!" Harry said, voice raised, unable to stop himself. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a bad idea. Here he was again, in Snape's office being provoked into losing his temper. Snape spoke quietly, "Don't talk to me like that." Harry looked away. "Why did you attack him, Potter?" Harry said nothing. Snape was getting agitated. "POTTER!" "He insulted my parent's memory! And my friends! I don't have to take that from him.anybody!" Snape continued to glare at Harry, now hot in the face, head pounding. Then Snape said something that Harry really didn't expect. "You're right. You don't." Harry looked up. Was Snape feeling okay? "Now get back to my class. And don't be provoked into that again, you hear me?" Harry nodded, unable to believe what he was hearing. He left the office quickly and hurried along the dungeon corridor. 


	5. Unwanted Knowledge

Ok, chapter five is in the shops.or the net. I have a good idea where this is going so please read and review!!!!!  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione the whole story later that evening in the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't wanted to tell them about it in the lesson where Malfoy was likely to hear of his good luck.  
  
"That's exactly what he said?" said Ron, gob smacked. "I can't believe it! I really thought he was going to try and get you expelled."  
  
"So did I!" said Harry. "He was just really strange. I've never see him like that before."  
  
"Well, just be careful, Harry," said Hermione warningly. "I know you got away with it, but I wouldn't put anything past Snape. Remember what he nearly did with Sirius?" As she said that, Lupin came over, followed by a large, black, shaggy dog.  
  
"Professor!" said Hermione brightly.  
  
"Hello Hermione! And you two," said Lupin, beaming.  
  
Harry and Ron said hello and the great black dog settled down at Harry's feet, who greatly appreciated the ear scratching Harry and Ron gave him. They told him of what had happened in the dungeons.  
  
"I did fear that young Malfoy would press the advantage of Voldemort's rising power," he said gloomily. Sirius growled on the floor.  
  
"You can't afford to do that again, Harry," said Lupin seriously. "I can't understand Snape's behaviour but I wouldn't push it."  
  
"I know I shouldn't have done it, it's just.well. I'm not the kind of person who leaves things unsaid. Or undone."  
  
Lupin smiled vaguely.  
  
"So do you know if anything's happening at the Ministry, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
Lupin sighed. "Fudge is still being difficult. I do feel I should tell you the latest news though but.no. You don't need that now."  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
"OK, but you mustn't be alarmed, you understand Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, nervous now.  
  
"Their.limited sources suggest that Voldemort is planning to attack."  
  
There was a silence. "Attack? Attack who? Where?" asked Ron.  
  
Lupin frowned and then said in an undertone, "Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged troubled glances. "But, why now?" asked Ron, horrified.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you," said Lupin worriedly.  
  
"Oh well, now you have, you may as well fill us in!" said Harry obviously.  
  
Lupin nodded and relented. "Well, I don't know much, but Fudge told a number of his associates what he thought would happen."  
  
"So how do you know about it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ah, you see, Hermione, Sirius may still be in hiding, but he has.certain ways of getting into places unnoticed."  
  
Harry and Ron smirked as the dog stood up and stretched proudly.  
  
"Anyway, a spy for the Ministry.they didn't reveal who.found out that Voldemort has been planning this attack for some time, that almost all of his faithful servants were back with him and the plan was ready."  
  
There was a baited silence.  
  
"But, what is he going to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Can you not guess, Ron?" said Lupin. "Taking over Hogwarts would be the first milestone over. Power would come easily to him then; who would dare defy him? Who is in charge of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Dumbledore," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Exactly," said Lupin. "With Dumbledore out of the picture, the magical world is as good as his."  
  
They were all silent. Dumbledore gone seemed to Harry the worst thing in the world.  
  
"When?" was all Harry managed to say.  
  
"They don't know for sure. Any time between now and a few months I should imagine."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't sleep much at all that night. Even with Sirius and Lupin downstairs sleeping in the common room, Harry still felt uneasy. The moon cast an eerie glow on his sheets from his window. Hedwig was dozing peacefully by his window; the owlery was too noisy for her liking at this time when more owls came back from hunting with mice in their beaks.  
  
Unable to sleep anymore, Harry got up and went silently down the stairs, careful not to wake Ron. The fire was still faintly glowing in the embers of the hearth and Harry checked at first to see that Sirius and Lupin where at their usual post; behind the screens in the other room with separate beds.  
  
Harry heard the muffled snores and was convinced. He went to the sink, poured himself a glass of water and turned around to sit in a chair by the fire. He was suddenly startled as he saw that there was already someone sitting in the chair by the fire. Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Probably the same reason as you," she answered.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione. "So."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them. Hermione broke it. "Harry, you mustn't worry about this.this thing. It might not even happen. And if it does, Dumbledore will sort it."  
  
Harry smiled, weakly, but it was genuine. "Thanks," he said. "I'm just.tense I guess. About, well. Voldemort."  
  
"I know," she said. "But, Harry, you've defeated Voldemort, what.four times now?"  
  
"Escaped. Not defeated," he corrected.  
  
"Whatever. You'll always come through, we all think you will."  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione drained her glass and rose to leave. Harry got up too to get some water.  
  
"Don't worry OK?" she said. Hermione hugged him, and Harry was quite taken aback. He had hugged Hermione before, but this was unexpected. He awkwardly patted her on the back and she drew away to leave via her common room, leaving Harry feeling odd, but not about Voldemort. 


	6. Threats from the Malfoys

Please read and review!!!!!  
  
The next few days were torture form Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione kept an eye on Harry as often as they could, and Harry couldn't help but look over his shoulder whenever he got a chance. It was awful, being the only pupils in the school that knew (he assumed a number of the staff already knew).but one morning made Harry suspect that they weren't the only ones.  
  
As they sat in Transfiguration in the third period that day, Harry got the fright of his life. He was one of the first in the classroom, except for a few. He sat at his desk and pulled out his things. No sooner had he done that, a large owl flew in through the window, alarming everyone. It was quite rare for owls to visit students during lessons. Harry was most surprised when the owl (one he had never seen before) dropped a note onto his table. Harry picked up the note, curious and read it aloud in his head.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Your presence is immediately required down in the Dungeons. We feel you may be able to help us unravel a slight problem. Failure to comply will result in punishment.  
  
A Governor of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry stared curiously down at the letter and read it again. What problem? Who could he help the Ministry of Magic? The more Harry read the letter, the more suspicious he became. Why hadn't the letter been signed? Harry read the last bit again; result in punishment.he hadn't done anything wrong. For a second he thought about asking Dumbledore, but Transfiguration started in a few minutes. If he was going, he had to go now.he looked at his watch and decided in a second. He was going. But he really wished Ron and Hermione were here to ask. Stuffing his things back in his bag, he rose from the table and left though the entrance. Only Neville questioned him.  
  
"Where're you going, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Oh.just a bit of bother, Neville. I won't be long. Can you tell Ron and Hermione when they arrive?"  
  
Neville nodded and Harry left.  
  
The dungeons were no less cold than usual to Harry as he walked down the path slightly nervous. Was it Cornelius Fudge who sent it? Maybe they wanted his help with the attack that was supposed to be happening at Hogwarts.as Harry thought about this, the more nervous he got.  
  
The letter said in the dungeons. But where? Which classroom? Harry became more and more apprehensive as he walked and quickened his step, but he barely had time to ponder on this thought because he stumbled sharply as something cold caught him harshly around the neck. Harry thought for a second that it was a very large wand but as he straightened up against the cold wall, he realized it was a cane. Without looking up, he knew who it belonged to.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr Potter. Especially when you should be lying low."  
  
Harry said nothing. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure Draco's father would hear it. Lucius Malfoy released the cane around Harry's neck but stood directly in front of him, so he wouldn't walk away.  
  
"So. The Famous Harry Potter decides not to listen to advice from those who know best, and decides to make as much of a scene as possible." he said in a soft and dangerous voice, not unlike Snape's.  
  
Harry waited for a second before speaking. "What do you want?"  
  
"Very simple really. I wanted a little word with you, you are very hard to get hold of I must say."  
  
"The note." Harry's brain was working furiously. "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Malfoy smiled coldly. "Simple yet effective."  
  
Harry felt angry.  
  
"Now, down to business. I don't think I need to remind you what this is about.do I?  
  
Harry thought hard. He must be talking about what had happened in Potions. "No."  
  
"Good," Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "And I don't think I need to explain what kind of people you disrespect when you touch my son, and the next time you feel like losing your temper, I strongly recommend you do not take it out on a Pureblood family."  
  
Harry was weighing up his options. Irritating Lucius Malfoy in a darkened corridor, alone, was probably not the best of plans. However, he hadn't taken any of this from Draco Malfoy and he wasn't going to take it from his father. Lucius Malfoy backed away ever so slightly, awaiting Harry's answer.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Malfoy asked, hissing slightly.  
  
Harry paused, but then said, "No, as a matter of fact, you're incredibly unclear. What makes you so special? You pride yourselves on being Purebloods.it doesn't make the slightest bit of difference, and if Draco insults my parents again I can't promise I won't lose my temper."  
  
Lucius Malfoy had closed the gap between him and Harry without Harry noticing. Harry realized as soon as he had finished speaking that it was a bad move. More than once before he had said stupid things when he was angry, but right now, this seemed the worst situation. He frantically tried to feel in his pockets, without Malfoy noticing, for his wand. His fingers clasped on it and he didn't move his hand.  
  
Malfoy stepped forwards and bent down, putting his hands on the wall behind Harry, so their faces were a centimetre apart.  
  
"I think maybe I need to remind you of just who you're dealing with," he said softly. "You may be under the delusion that your past makes you special.with your parents being martyrs and all of that."  
  
Malfoy raised his wand, making Harry's insides plummet. Instead of using it, he ran it over the scar on Harry's head.  
  
"But it only reminds those, you should be worrying about now, who you are, Mr Potter. Lord Voldemort won't forget, you know. And I must impose on you; the actions you are taking are not going to go unnoticed, by me most of all."  
  
"I won't forget either," said Harry defiantly. "Voldemort killed my parents and my friend."  
  
Malfoy smiled. "Strong words. Did you ever wonder why your parents were killed?"  
  
Harry was brewing with rage.  
  
"They were meddlesome fools, you know. And as for Diggory.well. But then again, they were Half-Bloods."  
  
"Well, Mr Malfoy, you are an example of why Purebloods are no better than the rest of us."  
  
Malfoy's smile faded. With a flash, he drew his wand away from Harry's scar and pointed it between his eyes.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that?" he said, his voice full of malice.  
  
There was a sudden angry shout.  
  
"Wha' the bloody hell do yer think you're doin?" roared Hagrid. Torches had been lit in a second and a large, shaggy figure came into view accompanied by a very white looking Ron and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy lowered his wand in an instant and looked up at Hagrid.  
  
"Ah. Hagrid is it? Still here I see? You surprise me."  
  
"How d'you get down 'ere?" repeated Hagrid.  
  
"I have my ways," he glanced down at Ron and Hermione. "Ah, a Weasely and.a Muggleborn."  
  
Harry could see that he was fighting an urge to call Hermione a Mudblood, a very offensive term for Muggleborns.  
  
"Wha' d'yer want with Harry anyway?" Hagrid shouted.  
  
"Mr Potter and I had a spot of business to sort out," said Malfoy coolly.  
  
"Business?" questioned Hermione.  
  
Malfoy glared coldly at Hermione.  
  
"D'you know, Malfoy, I'm surprised they 'aven't sacked you as a Governor! You're a disgrace!" said Hagrid angrily.  
  
"Really?" said Malfoy. "We obviously have different ideas of what a disgrace is, Mr Hagrid."  
  
Ron and Hermione clung on to Hagrid's moth eaten cloak to stop him advancing on Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You just wait until Dumbledore hears about this!"  
  
"Ah, unfortunately, Dumbledore is not currently present," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"On the contrary, Lucius. I am witnessing it all."  
  
Harry turned sharply and to his great relief, he saw Dumbledore standing, illuminated in the torchlight, his eyes glinting with hidden fire.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore," said Malfoy. All were pleased to detect a certain amount of panic in his voice. "The whole Parade is here."  
  
"Lucius I'm afraid I must ask you to leave Mr Potter alone and remove yourself from Hogwarts at once," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," said Malfoy, his voice now controlled. "I have said all I needed to say."  
  
He glanced at Harry.  
  
"Until our next meeting."  
  
With that, he swept his cloak behind him and billowed out of the dungeons. Dumbledore turned back to Harry.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked. Harry, though still shaken, composed himself in front of the crowd.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine."  
  
"You sure, Harry?" asked Hagrid, still fuming. "He didn't hurt yeh?"  
  
Harry shook his head and Hagrid nodded. "Right then. Got a fresh batch of Skrewts to attend to. Professor Dumbledore, Sir," he said as he left.  
  
Dumbledore too nodded to Harry, "I shall also leave you now, Harry, but I must remind you to tread more carefully. I did happen to hear about the unfortunate incident with Mr Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Action from Lucuis was unavoidable, I am afraid. But as no harm has been done, I shall leave you now. Please take care."  
  
And with that he left leaving Harry to explain to a very confused Ron and Hermione. 


End file.
